Fresh start
by Holby-Grahira-Leddi
Summary: Just a little something I wrote out of boredom. I will carry it on if you like it, and if I have the time. It's based on sahira's last episode but not exactly the same, e.g. different patients, different outcome etc. Apologies for the awful title. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Fresh start

Just a little something I wrote out of boredom. I will carry it on if you like it, and if I have the time. It's based on sahira's last episode but not exactly the same, e.g. different patients, different outcome etc. Apologies for the awful title. Enjoy

Sahira sat behind the desk thinking_. "Call Greg about CTU before you leave" _Jac had said. She sighed; she had hoped she wouldn't have to upset him...and herself by going through an awful good bye.

"Penny for them?"His sexy Irish accent brought her from her thoughts.

She looked up "hm?"

"You looked deep in thought" He said leaning on the desk in front of her

She leant back slightly. "Just thinking about how much I would miss this place"

"Then don't go" he said softly

"I have to, me and Rafi need a fresh start" Sahira said, although she still wasn't sure if it was what she wanted...or who she wanted

Greg sighed at the mention of Rafi "I will miss you"

"I'll miss you to" she admitted

"Really?" he asked, shocked

"Of course, you were my best friend in this place" she said

Greg just sighed and stood up straight as he saw Rafi approach.

"Bed eight test results" Rafi said handing them to Sahira. Greg walked away. "Why were you talking to him?" he demanded

"He's my colleague Rafi! Stop being so..." she trailed of

"So what?" he demanded  
"Possessive" she finished

"Well what do you expect? After what happened" he retorted

"For the millionth time, nothing happened!" she insisted

"Well at least we'll be getting out of here and away from him soon" he said

"What if I don't want to" she shouted. They were interrupted by the beeping of a machine. Sahira rushed over "Mr douglas have you got the results?" she shouted when she got there

Greg came running over with the x-ray results. Her face fell when she saw them "What is it?" he asked and she showed him "Ok straight to theatre" he called and off they went


	2. This is the end

Fresh start chapter two

_I know this is short but I've been busy with coursework and stuff. I'm not to sure about it but well her it goes. Let me know what you want to see in the future chapters, Ideas always welcome. Thanks for reading. Kat xx_

Greg and Sahira had just got out of theatre and were stood by the sinks. "You must admit you're going to miss that, me and you, the A team" he said

"Of course I'll miss it" Sahira smiled "I've already said that"

"I just like to hear you say it" he admitted

She had got used to ignoring his flirtatious remarks so just laughed "Any way I should go and talk to Rafi" she sighed

"Has something happened?" he asked. Deep inside, he hoped something had, he could tell she didn't really want to leave just by looking into her eyes, her beautiful eyes...

"No, well yeah...its fine" She said walking out to find her husband leaving Greg to finish scrubbing out.

"Rafi!" Sahira said as she rushed to catch up with him "Rafi we need to talk"

"I think you said all you wanted to earlier" he said stopping and turning to face his wife, the woman he once loved more than anything "What makes you want to stay...is it Greg?"

"What? No! I didn't mean any of it" she insisted although deep inside she did

"Sahira we've been married for 7 years, I know when you do or don't mean things, I also know when you're lying" he said

"We've been through this so many times!" She sighed

"And you still haven't told me the truth" He said raising his voice slightly

"For god sake I've had enough of this" She said raising her voice to match his volume. What they didn't realise was a small group of other staff had gathered to watch, including Greg.

"Yeah and I have to, I'm still leaving but don't you bother coming with me! Tell the boys they can visit when I'm sorted" He shouted before walking off.

Sahira stood in shock, she knew this was going to happen eventually but not like this. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily.

"Well that was better than Eastenders" Jac said coldly as she walked past. Sahira turned and saw everyone watching. Greg looked at her, his piercing blue eyes full of concern, she smiled weakly at him and turned on her heel and walked away. Her shift had finished and didn't want to go home just yet so she walked into the on call room and locked the door. She lay there in the dark and thought, just like she had many times when she was avoiding home.

Just then there was a knock at the door...


	3. should I stay or should I go?

Fresh start chapter three

_Not too sure about this one but ah well. Next chapter is about the drinks at the bar so will include other staff. Anything you want included? Kat xx_

"Come in" Sahira said softly

Greg walked in "You okay?" she just shook her head and let the tears spill over "hey come here" He soothed wrapping her in his arms. Sahira leant against his chest and just cried "it will be ok" he said  
"No it won't!" she sobbed "I've resigned, my house is on the market and my husband just left"

"We can sort that, I'm sure you can talk to Hansen and your house hasn't been sold yet" he put his hands either side of her face and looked straight at her.

She shook her head "I've resigned and taken it back so many times, he won't let me do it again"

"He will! This hospital needs you" he said softly "I need you" he added quietly

She nodded "Ok but only if you promise you'll be here for me"  
he smiled softly "I'll always be here for you, you know that"

She sighed "I'm not sure..."  
"Come on, it will be that fresh start you wanted, just not as you'd planned" He pleaded

"Ok, I'll go talk to Hansen and you tell everyone leaving drinks are cancelled" she said as she walked towards the door. She felt free and new, she'd never felt like this before. It was the way Greg made her feel.

"I don't see why we have to cancel the drinks, it will be welcome back drinks" he smiled

She rolled her eyes as she was half way out the door "I didn't go anywhere! You're just looking for excuses"

"Meet me out side afterwards" he said as she shut the door. He grinned and then went to get changed

Sahira nervously knocked on Hansen's door

"Come in" he said from inside, and so she did "Ah Sahira, I thought you would have gone by now?"

"Umm yeah about that...I was wondering if umm...well have you got me a replacement yet?" she stuttered

"No we're having a locum while we find someone, why?" he questioned

"Well is there any chance I could stay?" she said quietly

"Absolutely not, you given in your letter of resignation" he said without looking up

"Please Henrick, Rafi's left me, I have no-where else to go" she begged him

He sighed. He hated seeing her like this, so hurt and small "see you on Monday miss Shah"

She nodded "Thankyou...thanks so much" she said and walked out to find Greg.

Sahira changed into her white shirt and smart trousers then went to meet Greg by the entrance. She saw him and smiled.

"You look happy, must be good news" he observed

She nodded "Definitely is"

He grinned, he was so glad she was still here. She was his best friend after all. They walked of together towards Albies...


	4. I'll be there

Fresh start chapter four

_**Heya, Sorry I haven't updated this is a while. I've been busy and stuck for ideas. Hope you enjoy it! I'm missing Jac in Holby at the moment as I'm sure many other people are so decided to write her into this. Please review. Kat xx**_

A few hours later and Greg had gone to get them more drinks. Sahira looked around Albies at all her friends and colleagues and was glad she hadn't left. Everyone was there; from Eddi sat at the bar quickly downing drinks and forcing poor Chantelle to do the same, to Hanssen sat in the corner watching his staff with that little half smile he does.

"You alright?" Greg asked coming back

She smiled at him in his reasonably smart shirt and jeans "yeah, thanks to you"

He grinned at her taking in her beauty "I just hate to see you upset, you know why..."

"greg..." she said quietly

"I know, I know, you just want to be friends" he said looking deep into her eyes, those lovely eyes

"I better go home, save the childminder..." she said looking away awkwardly. Even when she was with Rafi she felt something for Greg; more than friends. Now there was nothing stopping them, but it had only been a few hours since he left...and what about her children.

"I'll call a cab and come with you"he said getting up

"You don't have to, you can stay and have another drink" she couldn't help but grin at the fact he was taking her home when he would obviously love to stay

"I know, but I want to" They went outside together to get a cab. Sahira shivered as the cold wind hit, Greg pulled her towards him and she was happy to be in those warm strong arms once again. The taxi arrived and they both got in, within about 10 minutes Sahira was fast asleep on his shoulder. She was exhausted: emotionally and physically. Greg smiled to himself watching her peacefully

He gently woke her when they got to her house. When they got to the door Sahira stopped and smiled. "Thankyou for everything"

"You're welcome; I'm here if you need anything yeah? You know where I am" he said

"I know" she took a step closer and stretched up to kiss him gently on the lips "good night Mr Douglas"

"See you in the morning Miss shah" He walked away and got the Cab back to his house with a massive smile on his face. Nothing could stop him smiling not even the annoying Taxi driver who kept asking questions and shouting at the other drivers.

That smile was still on his face the next day at work not even Jac could put him down

"You didn't waste your time did you" she smirked, noticing the smile on his face

"Excuse me?" he asked looking puzzled

"Well you and Sahira were caught going home in a Taxi together and by the look on your face it was a good night" she said watching for his reaction

"I don't know what you mean, yes we got a Taxi together but we both went to our own houses. She's just a friend and she needs me to be there for her" he rolled his eyes

"hmm if you say so" she said getting up "What will Hansen say" she teased as she walked away.

Greg didn't think about what she said for long as he saw Sahira enter the ward with both kids trailing behind her. "Ah Greg, can you cover for me for a few minutes? I need to take these two to the cresh...come on Indie hurry up"

He chuckled "Yeah course go on, don't be long though, Jac's on the prowl" He loved her mumsy side it was just so adorable

"Thankyou, I owe you one!" she said before turning and walking away again, she rolled her eyes at her youngest and picked him up to speed things up a bit. This caused the other one to wine and moan so she tried to hold his hand too.

Greg thought for a minute then went after her. "Hello Indie do you remember me?"

The small boy nodded "Greg, Mummy's friend but Daddy doesn't like you very much"

Greg and Sahira both laughed "That's right" Greg replied "Mummy's got her hands full with your little brother so how about you walk with me instead?"

Indie smiled widely and clasped Greg's hand "Greg?" he said looking up at him with big eyes

"Yes little one?" he smiled

"Can you come round one day so we can play football because Daddy's gone on a long holiday and Mummy is rubbish at football" he begged

"I'm sure that can be arranged, How about after work today?" he asked the boy

"Yes please! Mummy please say he can" he said looking at Sahira expectantly

"I don't see why not" she said looking at Greg "you should go back to the ward" she told him

"Its fine, I'll take them to the cresh with you" he shrugged

"What about Jac?" Sahira questioned

"You three are more important" he said meaningfully


	5. Chapter 5

**Fresh start- chapter 4**

_**Glad you're enjoying this. Please review, ideas are welcome. I need a name for Sahira's other son, any ideas? I think Indie was the youngest but ah well for this he isn't. Kat xx**_

Sahira spent most of her shift thinking about Greg and what was between them. She liked him; really liked him but she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself. She would look round every now and again and catch him looking at her and they would exchange a small smile. Or if they were in theatre together their hands would brush and she would feel all giddy, like a teenager.

At the end of the day Sahira was getting her stuff from the locker room when Greg walked in "Hey" she smiled softly

"Heya" He said as he walked in "is it still alright for me to come round tonight?"

"Yeah sure, I would never hear the end of it from Indie if you didn't" she laughed slightly

He joined in the laughter "you could cook me dinner" he grinned cheekily

"Do you want to end up in here as a patient?" she rolled her eyes "We could get a pizza delivery, the boys would like that"

He pulled on his coat "Sounds good. I'll go drop my stuff off at home then I'll be round"

An hour later and Sahira was at home with her very hyperactive kids

"Mummy, when will Greg be here? Indie wined for the millionth time since they got home

Sahira sighed "Soon! Give him a chance"

Just then the doorbell went and Indie dashed to the door followed by Sahira "Greg! Greg!" indie squealed as the door opened "You took ages!"

"I know I'm sorry but I bought these to say sorry" He said producing a bag of sweets. He pulled them away as Indie grabbed for them "you don't want to ruin your Pizza"

The small boy nodded and ran off to find something for them to play

"You're so good with him" Sahira grinned

"You look surprised!" Greg chuckled walking into the lounge

"I am!" she giggled

He looked away pretending to be upset "oh thanks" he said but soon burst out laughing "I'm full of surprises"

They shared a look for a few minutes and neither of them wanted to look away but soon they were interrupted by Indie walking in dragging his little brother with him. "Greg we want to play football now!"

Greg chuckled "Both of you?"

"yep!" indie nodded eagerly. The terrified look on the younger boys face said different.

"how about your younger brother stays with me to order to pizza and sort stuff out?" Sahira said softly

"The boring stuff!" indie declared, grabbing the football and running out

"Good luck" Sahira giggled

Greg rolled his eyes "shut up you"

"hurry up greg!" Indie called from the garden

A while later the pizza had arrived and been led out and Greg and Indie had come back in. Greg looking more worn out and covered in mud than Indie did. Sahira couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright its not that funny" Greg said pretending to look hurt

"Well it sort of is?" Sahira teased

"ah so being covered in mud is funny?" Greg said wrapping his muddy arms around her

Sahira squealed as the two boys started laughing with delight


	6. Moving on?

**Chapter 6**

_**Hope you're enjoying this! Please review!**_

It was now a few hours later and the boys were finally asleep after a story that seemed to last forever from Greg and endless cuddles from Sahira. Greg and Sahira were sat on the sofa watching some ridiculous film on TV.

"Indie really does love you" Sahira said grinning

Greg smiled "He has he first met me remember? Much to Rafi's disgust"

At the mention of Rafi, Sahira's face fell

"I'm so sorry" he apologised

"oh don't worry, it was over between me and him long ago" she sighed

"I know, I could never have fallen in love with you if I thought I was wrecking a marriage" Greg said before realising "not that it would, as you don't feel the same"

"But what if I did...do?" Sahira asked looking down at her wine glass

"Well it's not likely to happen so I've never thought about it" he said

"You don't know that" she said leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips

Greg grinned down at her "what was that about?"

"What do you think, idiot?!" she giggled

They were interrupted by the ringing of Greg's phone. He looked at it and declined the call. "Valentine" he explained "He can wait" But Sahira was still looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. "What?"

"Your ringtone" she said. It was iris, by the goo goo dolls. The song that had played at that conference when he said all those lovely things.

"It's stupid but it just reminds me there's still hope. All you had to do was tell me it was never going to happen and I was being a fool; but you didn't...you couldn't. And then you kissed me like your life depended on it. It was different to the other times because I had kissed you; I had started it, But not this time. So every time my phone rings these memories come back and I'm reminded there's still a chance. If only a small one and..." he looked up to see her staring at him in shock "I've made a fool out of myself. I should go"

"Greg!" she called out as he stood up. He turned to look at her. "I love you"

"I thought I was an idiot?" he said with a silly grin on his face.

"Yeah...you are" she giggled then pulled him down on the sofa with her and they kissed passionately. Just like that night a few months ago

_**Ok need advice now. Should I leave it there or continue? If you think I should carry on then what do you think should happen? Please let me know! Kat xx**_

_**P.S sorry it's so short**_


End file.
